


The Best of Us

by syrenpan



Series: Arthur/Danse stories [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Violence, budding friendship/relationship, cackling woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elder Maxson is 18 and determined to bind the best people among his soldiers to him. And where could he do that better than in the field?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“For the record, I still think this is a bad idea, sir.”

“Noted, Paladin,” the Elder replied without turning his head as he proceeded to track down the dirt road. Arthur Maxson had taken point with Field Scribe Kira Mackay as centre and Paladin Danse bringing up the rear.

They were out on research patrol, scouring locations for tech as per standard Brotherhood of Steel protocol which also detailed that a Paladin and a Knight would accompany the Field Scribe for protection. However, Elder Maxson had gotten it into his head that despite his elevated status, he should participate in occasional field duty in order not to lose his edge.

So instead of a rookie Knight, the party had the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel accompanying the field trip. Like a Deathclaw mom with her newly hatched baby, Paladin Danse had officially complained that this was too dangerous but Arthur had insisted and that had been the end of the argument.

“There it is,” Maxson announced as part of a concrete building came into view. Just over 200 years ago Listening Post Lima would have sat in a lush forest. Now it was in the middle of a desert, half covered in coarse sand and boulders that had tumbled down the mountainside.

“We need to blow a hole in the wall,” Maxson announced after a quick glance around the outside.

“And risk damaging the tech? What’s this, your first patrol, kid?” Mackay scoffed.

“Watch your tone, Field Scribe,” Danse barked at the older woman who merely raised an eye-brow at him.

There was a hiss as the pressure valve was released before Maxson took off his helmet.

“Sir, I don’t think...” Danse began but Arthur raised his hand to cut him off. He tucked the helmet under his arm and took a step forward until he towered over the Scribe who was barely 5’2”.

Although he was only eighteen, Arthur knew his appearance alone tended to intimidate people. Even when he was not encased in Power Armor which added a foot to his already impressive height. It was the scar. A reminder of what he was capable of, had been capable of at the age of 13. His looks were merely a weapon in his arsenal, nothing more, nothing less, and he was curious to see what effect they would have on Mackay.

“How do you think we should proceed, Field Scribe?” Maxson asked calmly.

If the woman was intimidated at all, she was keeping a tight lid on it. She stared into the young Elder’s eyes and replied, “We go through the roof of course. Low charge for minimal impact. What do they teach you kids these days? Tsk.”

The surprise at her reaction must have shown because Mackay burst out laughing. “What, Elder? You thought all you’d to do was flash that handsome mug at the little, old lady and she’d cave in? Get outta here.”

She didn’t even wait for permission to proceed and merely brushed passed him. Despite her age, she quickly climbed over the rocks and on top of the bunker where she hunkered down to set the explosives.

“Well, that’s never happened before,” Arthur muttered under his breath. ' _Handsome?'_

Danse had stepped next to Maxson but kept his helmet on so Arthur couldn’t see his face but he sensed the Paladin’s disapproval anyway. He had never worked with the man before but knew that the other soldiers held him in high regard which was precisely why he had requested for Danse to be assigned to this detail.

“May I speak freely, sir?”

“Go ahead.”

“Don’t let her walk all over you just because you’re…” Danse stopped himself.

“Handsome?” Arthur quipped.

“Young,” the Paladin finished patiently.

“What, you don’t think I’m handsome?” Maxson was still intrigued by the thought.

Danse hesitated before he stammered, “I… that is… I’m not…”

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, “That was sarcasm, Paladin. Maybe I should grow a beard? Might cover this,” he indicated the deep scar on his right cheek, “and keep me warm at night. What do you think?”

Danse cleared his throat. “I think we should focus on the mission, Elder. I don’t like the look of this place.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just a gut feeling, sir.”

Maxson was about to reply but Mackay shouted, “Alright, boys, she’s hot.”

Arthur put his helmet back on and retreated with Danse behind a boulder where they were quickly joined by the Scribe.

“Here we go!” She shouted as she activated the detonator.

No-one could see it but Arthur made a face when the sound of the explosion was rather unimpressive followed by a dull thud as a small potion of the ceiling collapsed into the bunker.

Mackay grinned and was about to climb back onto the roof when Danse seized her by the shoulder and pulled her back. “We follow protocol, Scribe!”

“Waste of time. Besides, it won’t work. Nothing in there but tech, and maybe mole rats. I may be old, but I think I can just about manage to exterminate a rodent, Paladin.”

“Mackay, you’re a pain in the ass. You really are! But out here, I’m responsible for your safety and therefore you will follow orders. Is that understood?” Danse barked.

She pursed her lips and conceded, “Fine, fine, do your thing if you must.”

Before Danse could have a go at her for her insubordinate behavior, Maxson stepped up and said, “Let’s do this, Paladin. You take point.”

Danse gritted his teeth, and with a last look at the smirking Mackay, carried out his orders.

Climbing onto the roof in Power Armor was awkward – they could hear Mackay cackling behind their backs – but they managed it, only to discover that the hole would not allow them to fit through in full gear.

“Field Scribe, what the hell is this?” Danse shouted.

“I believe it’s my turn to say, I told you so, sir,” Mackay said sweetly, slicing a bit of tato before she popped it into her mouth.

“Mackay!”

She swallowed. “Mmh...I set the charge to allow me to climb in. Out here, I waste nothing. Every ounce of C4 is as precious as purified water. That you’re standing there now like an empty can of cram is your own damn fault for not listening to me, Paladin.”

“Mackay, I swear, as soon as we get back to the Citadel, I’ll have brought you up on charges...”

The tell-tale hiss of the Power Armor release distracted Danse in mid-rant. Maxson climbed out of his suit and readied his laser rifle. “If Mackay is correct, we won’t face anything more dangerous than a mole rat down there, Paladin,” Arthur said levelly and then looked down at Mackay, “and if she is wrong, she will have to explain the death of the Elder to the Proctors.”

The grin vanished from Mackay’s face but she said, “I believe I can manage that, sir. But...”

She hesitated for a few moments before she added, “But see to it that I won’t have to.”

“Between the three of us, you have the most experience. I choose to have faith in you. But remember that it was your call, Mackay,” Arthur reminded her with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Meanwhile, Danse had ejected from his Power Armor as well and readied his weapon. “Sir,” he said with emphasis.

This time Arthur’s smile was genuine when he looked at Danse. “Objection noted. Let’s go.”

As his reputation had indicated, the Paladin was a by-the-book guy. But Maxson could already tell, it was because Danse genuinely believed that following protocol was the best way to keep everyone safe. Danse cared and Arthur liked him for it.

The Paladin took a deep breath and shot him a half-worried, half-aggravated look before he stepped forward and shone the target light of his rifle into the darkness. When nothing more dangerous than dust manifested, Danse jumped down.

“All clear,” the older man shouted, signaling for Maxson to follow.

The air inside was dead, dry and smelled faintly of ammoniac.

“Do you think someone lives here?” Arthur hissed.

“Some _thing_ more likely. Stay on guard, sir.”

They scanned the room but found nothing more threatening than a skeleton.

“Looks like she was right,” Arthur said, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

Even in the semi-darkness Maxson could see the muscles in Danse’s jaw work. “So it would seem,” the Paladin replied through gritted teeth.

“Let’s push this desk under the opening,” Arthur suggested. Danse nodded.

Both men cursed when the rusty metal scraped over the concrete floor, occasionally getting stuck on the by now uneven surface.

“Stop the dry-humping and get to work, you lot!” Mackay shouted from the outside.

Danse opened his mouth but closed it again when Arthur held up his hand.

“Almost done, Scribe!” Maxson called. “Give us five?”

“That’s youth for you. No stamina!” She hollered.

“Yeah, but we can go all night.”

Arthur laughed quietly when he heard Mackay’s chortling. The whole situation was made even funnier by Danse’s broody, disapproving silence.

Maxson unclipped his hip flask and took a sip before he held it out for the Paladin. Danse took it and coughed when he tasted bourbon instead of water.

“Sir, this is highly...”

Arthur just waved a hand at him. Danse raised an eye-brow, and after a moment’s hesitation, sighed and took another swig.

“I read her file before the mission,” the Elder said, taking the flask back. “Mackay, Kira. Age 58. Daughter of Star-Paladin Claudia Mackay. She was raised at the Citadel and made it to Senior Scribe at age 19.”

“Senior?” Danse asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“She would have made Proctor a long time ago, given her experience. However, as you have just witnessed, her personality is rather at odds with a command structure such as the Brotherhood’s,” Arthur continued.

“Why has she not been discharged yet? I would have had her disciplined right here and now had you not stopped me,” Danse growled.

“Oh, she has been but she keeps coming back. The Brotherhood is her family. It’s all she has ever known. She is brilliant, and more importantly, well respected among the other Scribes. They listen to her,” Arthur looked at the Paladin. “Do you understand me?”

Danse narrowed his eyes. “You wanted to get the measure of her in person?" Something lit up in the Paladin's face. "That’s why you’re here, why you assigned yourself to this detail,” he said stroking his chin, already covered in stubble.

“Almost right. Actually, I want her to get the measure of _me_.”

The Paladin crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his chin. “And what did you get from my file, sir?”

Arthur flashed him a quick smile. The corner of Danse’s mouth twitched.

“You have been with the Brotherhood for 12 years. Volunteer from Rivet City. Quickly moved through the ranks under Paladin Krieg. Four years ago, you single-handedly took out a supermutant hideout after a three-week trek through the Wasteland during a mission that was supposed to be search and extract but became search and destroy. You have not lead a full recon team since then.”

Arthur carefully watched the Paladin’s expression. ' _Damn, I’d hate to play poker against you_ ,' Maxson thought because Danse’s face betrayed nothing.

“That report is inaccurate. I didn't do it single-handedly. I had four soldiers under my command. Knight Jules Esteban, Knight TJ Miller, Knight Miles O’Brady, and Knight Kay Hanzo. I request their names to be added to the record if they have been omitted.”

“Don’t worry. The names are there, Danse. What happened to them?”

“They died, sir.”

“And the person you were supposed to extract?”

This time Danse hesitated. Arthur watched how the brown eyes narrowed again, the muscles in the Paladin’s neck tensed.

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Maxson said with a shrewd expression. “You did what the Brotherhood of Steel has taught you to do. He was no longer your friend, Danse.”

“I know.”

“He was a supermutant.”

“I know.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Four soldiers are in the ground because I was hellbent on saving one man who was beyond saving.”

The words echoed in the old bunker, the Paladin had stepped so close, Arthur could smell the bourbon on his breath. They were nearly the same height but Danse was broader, more solid. Arthur made a mental note to train harder.

“The mission was a calculated risk and approved by your CO. Every soldier knows they can die out here at any moment.”

“That… is not the point!” Danse hissed.

Arthur took a step forward into Danse’s personal space. A flicker of annoyance registered on the older man’s face but he didn’t budge.

“Paladin, I’m the Elder and I say you did good. You showed your loyalty to your fellow soldiers and your friend when you went to rescue Paladin Cutler.”

The name took Danse by surprise. He suddenly seemed to remember who he was talking to, his anger evaporating. The Paladin walked backward until his legs hit the desk. Arthur followed but kept a more respectful distance this time, hands clasped behind his back.

“You went to save your friend and put him out of his misery. You upheld the tenets even against overwhelming odds and at great personal cost. As far as I can tell, you’re everything a Brotherhood solider should be. And anyone would be lucky to be able to call themselves your friend. Ad victoriam, brother.”

Danse stared at him wide-eyed and blushing, too flustered to reply.

“When we get back, I...” Arthur began but a shout and gunfire from outside the bunker cut him off.

Danse had jumped on the desk under the opening and was already pulling himself up and out before Maxson had given the order.

“Shit!” Arthur heard Danse curse and climb back into his armor. “Take cover, sir.”

' _Not bloody likely!'_ Arthur thought and pulled himself up the moment Danse jumped on top of one of the ferals who were swarming Mackay.

The Scribe had gone for higher ground on top of a boulder, taking out shamblers with her 10mm, but there were at least a dozen, and they were using the corpses as stepping stones. One had taken hold of Mackay’s boot when Danse grabbed the feral, pulled and smashed the rotting body into a pulp against the stone wall. Three others pounced on the Paladin, almost knocking him to the ground.

There was no time to suit up. Laser rifles weren’t made for precision sniper work but it would have to do. Arthur aimed and fired into the mass of shamblers. Mackay did the same. Danse continued to smash everything in his path with his armored fists and boots.

When the last feral fell to the ground, Danse took his helmet off and rounded on Mackay who was still sitting on her boulder, smoking gun in hand.

“I told you I had a bad feeling about this location!”

The Scribe ejected her empty clip, reloaded and holstered the gun before she said. “Well yeah, did you run into any trouble in there?”

“No, we didn’t. Your gut instinct was correct as well. Let’s call it even.” the Elder said as he jumped down from the bunker, still without his Power Armor. “You okay?”

They nodded before Danse yelled, “Arthur, watch out!”

It happened so fast, neither Paladin nor Scribe had time to draw their weapons. Arthur unsheathed his combat knife, twisted his body and slashed in a wide arc through the throats of two ferals that had appeared behind him out of nowhere.

“Wow…” Arthur heard Danse say in awe, but a third shambler was already trying to push out of a small cavity between the rocks. Maxson stepped forward and unceremoniously stuck the blade into the feral’s forehead.

Arthur wiped his blade on his trousers before he sheathed it again. He couldn’t say for sure but given that Danse and Mackay were gaping at him and then scrambled to obey his orders, it seemed to be a fair assumption he had impressed. Mission accomplished.

“Enough play, we have work to do. Danse, check for more surprises. I’ll go back inside with Mackay to be safe. We move out at 1400. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

A few hours later, they were riding a Vertibird back to the Citadel. When they had landed and stored their gear, Mackay walked up to Maxson, saluted and said, “It’s been an honor, sir. Ad victoriam.”

Arthur returned the salute. “The feeling is mutual. Ad victoriam, sister.” He watched her walk away and smiled. ' _That worked rather well.'_

When he turned, Danse was still looking at him with a mixture of awe and embarrassment. He quickly looked at his boots when Arthur dropped the jacket he was about to put on and stepped closer.

“Paladin, I believe we have a discussion to finish.”

Danse looked up, a slight blush on his cheeks. The Paladin ran his hand through his hair and shuffled form one foot to the next.

Arthur smiled and said, “When we were out there, I was about to say that I’m going to assign you a new team. I’ve seen today what kind of man you are, and I can’t think of anyone better to trust the lives of my soldiers with.”

Arthur watched Danse swallow hard before he straightened up and saluted. “Thank you, sir.”

“I’ll also overlook your lapse in protocol when you called me by my first name.”

Danse eyes darted to Arthur’s. “I… I mean...”

Maxson managed to keep a straight face for three second before he burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, Danse. I’m sorry. Gods, you’re such an easy mark.”

The Paladin’s eyes widened before he crossed his arms in front of his chest and mumbled. “Really, someone in your position shouldn’t…”

“Tease?”

“Yes, Elder.”

“Call me Arthur.”

“What?”

Now it was Maxson’s turn to fidget. He hadn’t thought this through. The words just tumbled out of his mouth, but he really liked the older man.

“I mean, I meant it when I said that anyone who can call themselves your friend is a lucky guy. I would be your friend if that’s alright with you?” Arthur asked and held out his hand.

Danse looked at it as if it might bite him. Arthur was already wondering whether he had made a mistake when the Paladin finally reached out and shook it.

“Now kiss!”

Arthur whirled around in time to see a small body in a scribe uniform run down the corridor, cackling all the way.

“MACKAY!” Danse shouted, face bright red, as he gave chase.

Arthur chuckled and thought, ' _Well, who knows?'_

The End


	2. Stupid plans are the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in! - was the prompt on tumblr for this unexpected second chapter.

It was noon on May 21st 2286, and it was hot.

“Remind me again whose idea this was?” the Elder hissed, wiping sweat off his face.

“Mackay’s,” three other voices groaned at once.

“Of course it was,” Arthur said morosely. “Paladin, could you please shift, your elbow is – that’s better, thanks.”

“Sir,” Danse replied tersely.

“How long do we need to be trapped in here?” Ingram asked tiredly.

“Until we get the signal,” Arthur said. He tried to see something through the small air holes but all he could make out was blinding light.

“What signal would that be?”

As if by magic the lid of the container opened, letting in blessed fresh air and sunlight.

“That!” Danse said and jumped out, gun raised and ready to fire.

“Clear!” he shouted and Arthur Maxson, Senior Scribe Ingram and Knight Nelson jumped after him.

“Let’s do this people! Team Red, go!” the young Elder shouted.

“Ad victoriam,” his team replied and started to methodically scan the area.

Apparently, the aim of this exercise Proctor Mackay had devised from historical records, was to foster team work in a challenging environment. The ultimate goal was to capture all rival teams’ flags.

Every soldier, no matter their rank, had to participate from the lowest Initiate to the Elder, although the latter was more upon Maxson’s insistence than an actual rule.

Team Red’s flag was currently stuffed into Claire Nelson’s bra. Everyone felt it was the safest place for it because no-one in their right mind would dare go there without having passed her rather intricate vetting system.

Anyone who tried to circumnavigate her selection process – and there had been plenty – was very quickly introduced to Grognak and Barbarian aka Nelson’s fists. At 6’3” she towered over most soldiers, and she had a Deathclaw’s temper. Arthur loved her and considered her his second best friend after Danse.  

Prior to the exercise, all teams had been blindfolded, put into metal containers and then been lowered by Vertibird into the large Brotherhood training terrain not far from the Citadel.

There were four teams in total and the winning team would get two weeks paid furlough. That was everyone except the Elder who had to at least be on call in case of a crisis, but Arthur hated losing and that was all the incentive he needed.

Maxson caught Danse’s eye. As usual the Paladin’s forehead was wrinkled in a pensive frown whenever he thought the Elder was doing something rather irresponsible but went with it anyway.

“Noted,” Arthur mouthed at his friend and smirked when he saw the corner of Danse’s mouth twitch.

They moved through the area – a fenced in former town full of ruined buildings and other contraptions – silent witnesses of a more prosperous time for humanity, serving it’s last purpose as a backdrop for watching Brotherhood soldiers fire at each other with paint guns

As the day progressed Team Gold and Green were quickly eliminated, although Arthur suspected Green had just given up for an afternoon in the shade with cool drinks because it was absolutely boiling, which left only Blue and Red in the field.

The sun edged toward the horizon when Team Red took up position in an old high school. The remaining structure was easy to defend and had the advantage of still having a sound second floor which gave them a good overview over the area, even in the waning light.

“Do we have an idea here they are?” Arthur asked around. Everyone shook their heads.  

“Listen, we need to get this over with before the sun sets. If it’s a draw no-one wins and that’s unacceptable, soldiers.”

“Is it?” Ingram asked but apologized when the others glared at her.

Arthur stroked his beard and assessed their situation. “Only Blue is out there and they are one soldier down.”

“They are?”

“Scribe Brown – headshot,” Nelson said matter-of-factly and grinned at Danse who shot her a sour look. They had two bottles of bourbon riding on a bet who would have the highest body count at the end of the day.

“Do we know where the flag is?” Ingram asked.

“Where do you think? Kells is wearing it as a bandana. I spotted him two hours ago.” Danse explained not taking his eyes off the buildings across the street.

“And you didn’t take him out?” Arthur asked, exasperated.

Danse did look at him, then. “He is more slippery than a mirelurk at mating season.”

“You missed?”

“I missed,” Danse confirmed through clenched teeth.

“We’re running out of time here. Come on, I need ideas.”

Nelson and Danse shrugged. They were both exhausted from heat and exertion.

Ingram slowly raised her hand, “I have one.”

“Out with it!”

“You won’t like it,” Ingram said, scratching her nose and glancing at Danse, the comment clearly more for his benefit than Arthur’s.

“Well?”

“We use you as bait!” she said, pointing at Arthur.

“No way!” Danse hissed, eyes still fixed on the other side. The shadows were getting longer.

Maxson ignored him. “What have you got in mind?”

When Ingram had finished explaining, all members of Team Red grinned wickedly from ear to ear.

“What do you think, Danse?”

“This is by far the most reckless, stupidest plan I’ve ever heard?”

“So you’re in?”

Danse held Arthur’s gaze, “Of course I’m in.” They looked at each other a moment longer before they put Ingram’s Operation Bluebait into practice.

It was a few minutes before midnight when Danse and Arthur staggered into the Elder’s quarters, laughing and swaying, their clothes still covered in dried paint.

“And the look on Kells’ face,” Arthur crowed, falling onto his bed, a half empty bottle of bourbon still clutched in his fist. “When you hit him in the ass – I will never forget this for the rest of my life. Ahh – so good. Priceless.”

Danse was chuckling, carefully prying the bottle out of Maxson’s hand, and putting it on the bedside table. Faster than any half-drunk man had any right to be, Arthur reached up and pulled the Paladin down onto the bed. Danse grunted when he half landed on top of Maxson and tried hastily to scoot away, only to find Arthur was scooting after him.

“What are you doing?”

Maxson sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around the Paladin’s waist and pressed his face against the older man’s shoulder.

“Arthur?” Danse heart started to hammer in his chest. During the past year, it had become more and more difficult to remain professional around the Elder.

Just as Arthur had started to grow into his role, so had Danse’s feelings for him. So far, he had kept a tight lid on them but Arthur was making it more and more difficult, especially when he was so close and looking at him with those sodding gorgeous blue eyes.

“Fuck!”

Before he knew what he was doing, Danse had lowered his head and pressed his lips to Arthur’s. It was like dropping a spark into a powder keg.

Paint stained clothes landed on the floor until they were both naked and hard. They jerked each other off, too horny and drunk for any rhythm or finesse. Arthur came first, but Danse was right behind him, making a hot mess between their bodies until they ended sprawled across the sheets in a graceless heap, tired and sated, at least for the moment.

“What time is it?” Arthur mumbled, already half asleep.

It took considerable effort for Danse to raise his head to look at the clock.

“00:20.”

It took the Paladin a minute to put two and two together. He moved until he could spoon around Arthur’s beautiful body and pressed a kiss against the Elder’s neck.

“Happy Birthday, sir.” He was rewarded with a contented hum before Maxson’s breathing evened out.

When he was sure the Elder was asleep, Danse added softly, “I love you, Arthur.”

The End


End file.
